Favors
by BluePhantom15
Summary: Because a world famous genius detective needed something to do in between cases. Watari was more than happy to comply.


**BluePhantom15:** Just a cute one shot between L and Watari. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

It was dark in the room. As usual, only a small single source of light could be seen. That is, the light streaming in from a computer screen. Hearing his own footsteps echo off the hollow walls, Watari entered the room. Noticing that no one was in front of the computer screen that lay in the middle of the floor, he squinted his eyes and gazed around. He was getting far too old for this.

"L?" He said, not too loudly, knowing the detective never enjoyed being disturbed when he was alone. At first it seemed as if no one would answer, until Watari could faintly detect a mumble coming from the far corner behind him. Quickly turning around, he began walking towards the curled up figure.

"What is it Watari?"

Watari was taken aback at how dead the voice seemed. He had always known that L wasn't the most enthusiastic individual, but never before had he heard him sound so depressed.

"It seems that the man you suspected was found guilty, and was arrested soon after the police discovered the hidden drugs in the harbor as you had predicted. It seems that you have once again resolved another case. They wished me to inform you of their gratitude." He said, trying to cheer the young man up.

"Oh, is that so?" L replied bluntly, as he looked down at his feet and began playing with his toes.

Watari just stood there and stared down at the young genius. L, as he knew all too well had always been absent minded. But this was something entirely different.

Continuing to stare at his feet, L began rocking his head back and forth, eyes never once leaving the ground. He was avoiding eye contact with the older gentlemen, and after knowing L for so long, Watari knew exactly what this meant.

L wanted something.

Usually the genius detective was not shy in asking the man for favors. However, sometimes L felt the need to be more reserved then others. This usually occurred when he was dealing with a great amount of emotional stress, and did not wish to show it, or when the favour he wanted was something... childish.

Watari smiled. It was rare to see L's face in such a manner. Where L looked so timid it was as if he were guilty of mass murder. It was, dare he suggest, cute. After all the years he had known him, he found it somewhat disappointing that L was still shy in asking for things. The detective should have known by now that Watari would happily do most things for the young man, as long as they caused him no harm.

Watari also knew more than anyone else how little of a childhood L had experienced. He was forced to grow up far ahead of his time. He had never really been able to do the things children should have done while growing up. Like going to the park, or playing tag with the neighbouring children. It saddened him when he truly realized that he could have very well have raised a robot instead of a human being. But there was no use lingering on the wrongs of the past. What was important was what Watari could do now to make up of all of it.

"Is there anything you wanted, L?" He asked gently, hoping the slim male would open up to him a little.

L did not respond, but rather remained pre-occupied with figuring out different way to curl his toes. Watari did not say anything, but waited patiently for the black haired individual to reply. He was well aware that he had been heard.

"No..." L muttered, now chewing on his thumb.

"I see." Watari said curtly, turning to walk away. However, he did this slowly, making every step echo more loudly then the last. This was to emphasize him gaining distance away from the young man. He was stalling, waiting for the inevitable request.

"Watari...?"

Watari smirked, making sure the detective didn't see his face.

"Yes..?" He drew out the word, which he knew would annoy the young male even more. But he couldn't help it. L was just too darn stubborn at times.

"Could you do me a favour?" L asked quietly, shirking into the corner further, if that were even possible.

"Of course." Watari said, turning around once more, "Whatever you require."

"Are you following the map exactly as I plotted it to the designated location?" A voice from the back of the large fancy black car called.

"Yes, we are right on track. We will be arriving shortly." Watari replied, to the raven haired man. He was at this point and time, still unaware as to where exactly they were headed.

"Excellent. Please continue on course to the address provided. Once the target is in sight, please proceed cautiously. I do not wish to draw attention to ourselves." L finished, hunched over in his seat.

Watari grew slightly nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. L was unpredictable to say the least. What exactly was he plotting..?

"As you wish." He said simply.

They were near their destination now, and Watari could spot the place in which L had wanted to go. Upon recognition, Watari immediately understood L's intention. He would not fail him.

Once they were stationary, L began to address Watari once more.

"Please step out of the vehicle, and proceed to the entrance. Take this cell phone, and call me when you are in position."

Watari nodded once, and then closed the door behind him, leaving L alone within the jet black car.

Moving swiftly, he entered the building, making sure to go unnoticed by the wavering crowd. Although it was sometimes difficult for the older man to maneuver his way through densely populated areas, he seemed to manage just fine in this particular situation. Making his way to the front, he pulled out the white cell phone L had handed him earlier. Dialing the number, he pressed the speaker to his ear.

"I'm in." He said smoothly, trying not to act suspicious.

"Perfect."

Even though he could not see L's face, he could detect the smile in his voice.

"Are you ready?" Watari asked.

"Yes. Give me options, Watari."

"Of course, sir." He responded. Looking down he began to read the labels carefully.

"Let's see... There is orange sorbet, pistachio, vanilla, strawberry, peanut putter chunky..."

"Hmmm..." L paused, obviously thinking it over carefully.

"Umm, sir are you ready to order?" Watari looked up into the eyes of a teenage girl at the cash register, slightly fidgeting behind the counter. She was looking at the ever building line up behind Watari nervously.

"Just a moment." Watari said holding up a hand to the girl. "It appears we have to hurry, sir." He spoke into the phone.

"I understand. In that case I will take strawberry. Ten scoops, please."

Watari replayed the order to the girl, whose eyes practically seemed to jump out of her head. She looked at Watari as if he had just said "Take me to your leader" while wearing antennas.

"Umm, I'm sorry sir but our maximum here is three scoops." She exclaimed, still surprised by the order.

"I see." He said, and then began talking into the phone once more. "I'm sorry sir it seems that there is no such thing as a ten scoop cone of ice cream. Their limit is three."

"No such thing... How very sad. Very well I will take the three scoops then." L responded, obviously disappointed slightly. With this he hung up the phone.

"I will take three cones of three scoops of strawberry ice cream please." Watari said. Nine should suffice just fine.

While leaving the ice cream shop he could feel the eyes of a dozen people staring into his back. But this was for L, so he just didn't care.

L was happy with Watari's quick thinking, already beginning to gulp down the first cone happily. Now with the remaining two cones in hand, L stared out the window and noticed that his current surrounding were unfamiliar. Puzzled by this, he proceeded to question Watari.

"This is not the way back to the hotel. Where exactly are we going?"

Watari smiled to himself. "We are almost there. You'll see."

Not liking the feel of being uninformed, L rolled down the window enough to read the street signs. Then he spotted something odd.

"We have arrived sir." Watari called from the front, steeping out of the car. He then opened the side door for L, practically pulling the young man outside into the diming sun. It was quite late, and the cool breeze was refreshing to the young detective.

"Why are we here Watari?" L questioned, still glancing around. Oddly enough, no one seemed to be around. This could likely be the fact that it was evening, and he supposed that not many people would come to a place like this at such an hour.

"For the fun of it, of course." Watari stated as though it were one of the simplest concepts to grasp.

"..." L took in the scenery. They were at a park. Yes it was definitely a park. With swings, slides, a sandbox, and one of those abnormally large jungle gyms. It was peaceful, almost relaxing. It had been a long time since L had the time to relax, let alone go outside. He smiled.

"Come." Watari said.

It was the first time in a while Watari had actually commanded L to do something. But L didn't mind, as he fell into step beside the older man. They sat on a nearby bench. L continued to lick his second cone, while Watari simply watched him eat. He was glad that L was playing along with his little charade. To be honest, he was exactly sure what had possessed him to come here.

L then finishing his second cone, brought the third one to his mouth, but stopped. Staring at the strawberry ice cream, it could be seen in his eyes that he was thinking something over.

Then abruptly, he turned to Watari and pushed the ice cream near his face.

Watari stared, at first, confused. Suddenly a sparkle of understanding filled his old wise eyes. Smiling he took the cone from L and licked the ice cream. It was cold and tasted great on his tongue. No Wonder L always enjoyed eating sweet things.

"Watari...?" L muttered from beside him.

"Yes?" Watari said curiously.

"Thank you."

The gratitude was genuine, this much was for certain. Watari couldn't remember the last time he has smiled this much in a single day. It truly had been a long time. But once again the corners of his mouth moved upwards.

"You're Welcome. You're very welcome."

With this, L got to his bare feet, and began heading towards the swing sets. Watching L trying to sit in his usually way on the swaying object was by far one of the most amusing things Watari had witnessed in a while. It made him look like a child again. It made him look human again. Perhaps it wasn't too late for Watari to give him back his lost years.

Throwing the remaining ice cream into the garbage beside him, Watari approached L from behind, who was still playing with his feet. Careful to go unnoticed Watari managed to get in position behind the young detective. He then set his arms in front of him and pushed.

A small squeal could be heard through the breeze, as L readjusted himself, to make the experience more comfortable. As Watari continued to push, L didn't protest or complain, but rather looked up at the sky.

Watari was glad that L was finally seeing things form a higher place. One without four walls. Glad that he could finally see just a small part of the good things this world could provide. Even when he couldn't.

Then for the first time in what seemed like ages, he heard laughter. It wasn't loud and enthusiastic like most, but rather quiet, and to itself.

But it was laughter none the less.

The laughter of joy.

He needed to take L out for ice cream more often, he decided quietly.

And he did. After every solved case. It became their regular routine.

And L was never hesitant to ask Watari for a favor ever again.

**BluePhantom15: **Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors you may have found while reading. The truth is, I hate editing! XD **PLEASE REVIEW!** It would mean a lot to me. :D!


End file.
